Une Mystérieuse Lettre
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Une lettre, quatre personnes... à lire absolument !


Auteur : Mellyna Yanou

Titre : Une Mystérieuse Lettre.

Genre : Humour… Surprise ! One Shot.

Base : Euh ben Saiyuki en général.

Disclaimer : Aucun ne sont à moi, encore heureux avec ce que je vais leur faire comme horreur !

Résumé : Quatre personnes reçoivent une lettre anonyme leur proposant une tâche très spéciale. Anonyme dîtes-vous ?

Couple : Aucun… pas à ma connaissance en tout cas.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Une Mystérieuse Lettre…**

Pour la… centième fois en… une demi-heure, Sanzo grogna… à la fois d'énervement, d'exaspération et de colère contenue. Le rire léger de l'ancien humain retentit près de lui.

_- Allez Sanzo, dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause !  
__- Grmph…_

Le moine baissa légèrement tête et yeux vers ses mains, encore honteux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Faire plaisir… faire plaisir ! Faire plaisir à une cinglée ! Ils ne voulaient pas la froisser, la vexer… du moins les autres, lui s'en fichait pas mal de ses états d'âme ! D'ailleurs, cela amusait tout le groupe, sauf lui. Goku avait sautillé de joie sur place, Gojyo avait un peu protesté mais finit par accepter avec un demi-sourire (un peu machiavélique, d'ailleurs), et Hakkai avait souri insistant sur la joie que cela pourrait procurer.

_Tu parles…_ Il grogna encore un peu et se remit au travail. Ils n'avaient pas l'air fins comme ça, à quatre pattes sur le sol, expérimentant le mode de déplacement reptilien avec un minimum de catastrophes. Tout ça… à cause d'une stupide lettre !

_Flash-back_

Gojyo ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que sa mâchoire avait expérimenté la force d'attraction terrestre, que le bonze froissa sans pitié la feuille de papier griffonnée de noir, pour la jeter derrière lui. La boule de papier atterrit sur les sièges arrière.

_- Naaa ! Sanzo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ?  
__- Urusei baka saru…_

Manifestement, Sanzo eu du mal à digérer le message contenu… Goku ramassa la lettre, la déplia (_NdA : je considère que Goku sait lire, non ?_) et lu à voix haute.

_- « Bonjour les gars, j'ai un petit service à vous demander, vous seriez sympa d'accepter… »_

À mesure qu'il lisait, sa voix se fit plus basse, assimilant tout doucement la signification. Arrivé à la fin de la lettre, signée de manière fantaisiste, Goku resta silencieux, puis…

_- SUGEEEEEEEEE !  
__- BAKA SARU !_

**PAF !**

L'éventail de papier s'abattit avec toute la souplesse du monde, sur le crâne du saru.

_- Iteeeeee ! Demo… Sanzo c'est quand même bien, non ?  
__- Pas question qu'on cède aux moindres de ces caprices,_ coupa le moine.  
_- Euh… tu remarqueras que c'est ce qu'on fait depuis qu'on est parti pour l'Ouest,_ répliqua le métis.

Sanzo resta sur sa décision : Hors de question. Gojyo jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du cadet, et grimaça ironiquement.

_- Ben… j'crois pas qu'on a le choix, là… quoique personnelement ça ne me dérangerait de refuser.  
__- Nani ?  
__- Lis ça…_

Une veine se mit à pulser sur la tempe du bonze. _Du chantage… v'là qu'elle se met au chantage !_

_- Bon, eh bien il n'y a plus qu'à s'y mettre…_ souffla Gojyo.  
_- Sugeee ! Ça va être marrant !  
__- Faisons-le dans la joie et la bonne humeur,_ ajouta Hakkaï.  
_- Ch'…_

OoOoOooooOoOoO

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous, à quatre pattes, instruments en mains… plus ou moins appliqués sur leur tâche collective… même Hakuryu s'y était mis, aidant son maître du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tenant dans sa petite gueule, l'anse d'un pot.

Goku termina avec fierté sa partie… Hakkaï en finit juste après, le dragon l'annonça dans un concert de pyuitements… Sanzo s'empressa de s'en débarrasser… Gojyo fut le dernier.

_- Nee, Gojyo, qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu tardes, là…_ s'impatienta Goku.  
_- Matte… il reste un truc… ça y est !_

Hakkaï fronça les sourcils, quand le kappa s'éloigna…

_- Gojyo…_ soupira-t-il.  
_- Bah, quoi ? Elle nous force, alors autant vraiment s'amuser._

**BLAM !**

_- BAKA ENO KAPPA !  
__- Aïeuh ! Sale moine débauché !  
__- Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées…_

Goku finit d'accrocher le tout. Ils restèrent un moment tous les quatre… euh pardon, tous les cinq, contemplant leur ouvrage.

_- Tu sais ? Ça me fait penser quand on s'est retrouvé dans ce village avec ce démon croque-mort… qu'est-ce qu'il a pas morflé le crétin !  
__- Hum…_ acquiesça l'ancien humain.  
_- C'était en plus une sacrée bonne idée comme provocation…_

Silence…

_- Bon allez, ikkuso ! On a assez perdu de temps… on s'casse. De toutes façons, ça se verra certainement jusque chez l'autre vieille carne.  
__- Hakuryu ?_

Et ils grimpèrent dans la jeep, laissant derrière eux la lettre et ce qu'il leur avait été demandé…

_« Bonjour les gars, j'ai un petit service à vous demander, vous seriez sympa d'accepter… dans peu de temps, comme vous le savez tous, nous allons célébrer un jour spécial. Voilà ce que vous devrez faire avec la banderole qui apparaîtra dans quelques minutes (…) »  
__« Ah aussi… si Sanzo refuse, dîtes-lui bien qu'il sera la vedette de la prochaine aventure : un Voyage en Enfer. »  
__« Merci ! »  
__« Vous savez qui. »_

_- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on se fasse mener par le bout du nez !  
__- Regarde le bon côté des choses, si ça se trouve, toutes les deux seront plus indulgentes…_

Gojyo jeta un regard derrière lui… la banderole semblait bien tenir sur le mur…

_« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SEAGULL… de la part de nos bisho et Mellyna Yanou. »_

Il eut un ricanement en regardant les mots peints en plus petits…

_« Et puis pense à un lemon, un de ces jours… »_ (Gojyo)

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SEAGUUUUUUUUUUL !**

Le 11 mars 2005 : Ah… enfin j'ai commencé ce one-shot. Ça m'a trotté dans la tête ce midi au retour dans le bus, j'ai failli me marrer devant les gens. Ben voilà, comme je n'arrive pas à finir le chapitre 4 de « Liens qui nous unissent » je me rattrape avec ça ! Alors ? C'est comment ?

J'avais envie d'étendre le sujet sur les perso de Gaiden avec : _Joyeux Anniversaire Seagull et surtout pense à la suite de RA !_ Mais ça tenait limite du harcèlement, alors… Et puis aussi avec Kou… mais ça, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Ja ne minna san !


End file.
